Still Alive
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: "Walaupun banyak cobaan menghadang, tapi kita tetap bertahan sebagai Bigbang yang utuh." / "Semakin tinggi suatu pohon, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpanya." / "Kita akan buktikan bahwa... Bigbang is still alive." / Songfiction of 'Bigbang - Still Alive' / This fic is dedicated to Mrs. Dong / Review please? ;)


Title : Still Alive

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : All Bigbang member

.

Rated : K+

.

Genre : Friendship

.

Warning : Oneshoot, Songfiction, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

(I recommend you to hear the 'Bigbang - Still Alive' song while you read this fic to get more feel :)

.

Thank to Mrs. Dong, my friend who love Bigbang and Taeyang so much. Thank you very much for all informations about Bigbang that you give to me :3

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Seorang namja berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahun sedang menyeruput kopinya sembari menikmati pemandangan pagi hari melalui jendela café yang sedang dia kunjungi. Di udara yang cukup dingin seperti ini, secangkir kopi hangat memang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus menghilangkan kantuk.

Namja itu terpaksa memegang cangkir kopi dengan tangan kiri dikarenakan tangan kanannya sedang terluka sehingga harus diperban. Dia sesekali melirik arloji dan pintu café bergantian, nampaknya dia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"Mereka lama sekali…" keluh namja itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lonceng di pintu café bergemerincing pertanda ada seseorang yang membukanya. Benar saja, seorang namja melangkah masuk ke dalam café dan berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung lain karena dia mengenakan pakaian nyentrik dengan warna mencolok.

Namja itu memandang ke seluruh penjuru café seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, lalu ekor matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sedang melambai ke arahnya dari meja dekat jendela. Rupanya namja itu sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran si namja nyentrik.

Si namja nyentrik langsung menghampiri meja itu dan menyapa temannya. "Annyeong, Seunghyun hyung! Ah ani, maksudku TOP hyung. Apa tangan hyung sudah sembuh?"

"Annyeong, Jiyong-ah. Atau haruskah ku panggil kau G-Dragon?" kata Choi Seunghyun, atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama panggung TOP. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang dibalut perban dan berkata, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri apakah tanganku sudah sembuh atau belum."

Kwon Jiyong, alias G-Dragon atau GD, mengamati tangan TOP sejenak. "Ne, ne, aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang hyung lakukan di lokasi syuting hingga membuat tangan hyung terluka seperti itu?"

TOP baru saja hendak menjawab ketika lonceng di pintu masuk café berbunyi lagi, kali ini tiga orang namja masuk ke dalam café sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Daesung-ah! Seungri-ya! Taeyang-ah!" TOP memanggil ketiga orang itu sambil melambaikan tangan agar mereka melihat dia dan GD.

Seungri, Taeyang, serta Daesung menoleh dan segera menghampiri GD dan TOP. Ketiganya duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan hanya berjabat tangan dengan GD, karena tangan TOP masih diperban.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya GD.

"Kami terpaksa menunggu Daesung hyung, dia berdandan lama sekali karena peralatan makeup-nya pun segudang." Seungri, namja bermata panda dengan nama asli Lee Seunghyun, berkilah sambil menunjuk namja bermata sipit yang dia panggil Daesung.

"Enak saja, Taeyang hyung juga susah sekali dibangunkan." Seorang Kang Daesung mencoba membela diri.

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting kita semua sudah berkumpul." TOP melerai.

Rupanya kelima namja tersebut adalah anggota dari Bigbang, boyband asal Korea Selatan yang telah mendunia. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Singapura dalam rangka tour keliling dunia untuk mempromosikan mini album terbaru mereka yang berjudul Alive.

Mereka tidak sempat untuk berkumpul sebelumnya karena TOP berangkat dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya dan GD langsung pergi ke Orchard Road untuk berbelanja setelah dia tiba di bandara Changi Airport, karena itu kelimanya sepakat untuk bertemu di café dekat hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Apakah hyung akan tampil dengan tangan terluka begitu?" tanya Seungri setelah melihat kondisi tangan TOP.

"Gwenchana, aku akan seminimal mungkin menggerakkan tanganku."

Daesung menghela nafas. "Sepertinya cobaan terus menghampiri grup kita, eoh?"

Seketika senyum di wajah kelimanya menghilang dan atmosfer di sekitar mereka menjadi agak kelam, ucapan Daesung membangkitkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang tidak ingin mereka kenang lagi.

Pandangan Taeyang menerawang, namja bernama asli Dong Youngbae itu berusaha mengingat-ingat semua kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpa Bigbang. "Tahun 2009, Jiyong tersangkut kasus kepemilikan narkoba."

"Aku sampai menangis sambil memeluk Jiyong hyung lama sekali saat mendengar kasus itu," ujar Seungri. "Aku tidak percaya kalau leader kami sampai terlibat dalam kasus seperti itu, Jiyong hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik di mataku."

"Jeongmal mianhae jika aku telah mengecewakan kalian saat itu." Mata Jiyong berkaca-kaca. "Itulah masa tersulit dalam hidupku. Sejak kasus itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi."

"Lalu tahun 2011, Daesung mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga mengalami koma," lanjut Taeyang. "Benar kan, Daesung-ah?"

Daesung tersenyum sedih. "Ne, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas lagi soal itu. Aku merasa kalau itu adalah saat terakhirku hidup di dunia, tapi nyatanya aku masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini berkat dukungan dari kalian semua."

Anggota Bigbang lain terharu mendengar penuturan Daesung, bahkan Seungri sambil memeluk Daesung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu belum lama ini tangan Seunghyun hyung terluka saat sedang syuting di Jepang, bahkan lukanya saja belum sembuh," lanjut Taeyang.

"Harus ku akui kalau luka ini cukup menghalangiku untuk beraktivitas normal, apalagi tangan kananku yang terluka. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi tanganku pasti akan sembuh." TOP menatap tangan kanannya yang terluka itu.

"Dan yang terakhir… baru-baru ini seorang yeoja menuduh Seungri tengah terlibat skandal seks dengannya." Taeyang memelankan suaranya saat berkata demikian.

"Ku rasa yeoja itu hanya membual dan ingin mencari sensasi," desis GD.

TOP berkata, "Aku percaya seorang Lee Seunghyun tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu, bahkan YG Entertainment juga beranggapan bahwa skandal itu tidak akan merusak karirmu. Itu berarti pihak manajemen percaya padamu, Seungri-ya," celetuk Taeyang.

"Tidak mungkin magnae semanis dirimu terlibat dalam skandal seperti itu. Bukankah begitu, Seungri-ya?" Daesung menepuk pundak Seungri untuk memberi semangat.

Seungri tersenyum sendu. "Gomawo atas dukungan kalian, hyungdeul."

"Kelihatannya hanya aku yang belum pernah terlibat masalah," Taeyang menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Semoga saja kau tidak akan pernah terlibat dengan masalah apapun, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan," komentar GD.

Seungri menepuk pundak Taeyang seperti saat Daesung menepuk pundaknya. "Karena itu jadilah namja yang baik, Dong Youngbae hyung."

Taeyang mencibir, "Gomawo atas petuahmu, uri magnae."

Lalu kelimanya tertawa bersamaan.

Come on girls

Co-co-co come on boys

Come on, come on

Get your crayon, crayon

Setelah tawa mereda, ponsel GD mengumandangkan lagu Crayon yang dinyanyikan oleh sang pemilik ponsel. GD merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda itu, menekan sebuah tombol, dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?" kata GD. "… Ne, ini Jiyong. Waeyo, manager hyung?"

Begitu mendengar kata 'manajer' disebut, keempat teman GD langsung mencuri dengar dan memperhatikan percakapan itu dengan seksama.

"… Rehearsal? Sekarang? … Ne, mereka bersamaku," jawab GD. "… Arraseo, kami akan segera ke sana."

"Jadi kita harus ke venue konser sekarang?" tanya Daesung setelah GD menutup telepon.

"Ne, kita akan melakukan rehearsal sebelum konser nanti malam."

"Arraseo, kajja," ajak Seungri.

Kelimanya menghabiskan sisa kopi mereka dalam satu kali teguk, lalu meninggalkan café itu setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja mereka.

.

.

I may seem like I'm dying, but I won't die

I won't escape the other's eyes and hide

Even if everyone leaves, even if everyone turns against me

Even if you take pity over my pathetic self

.

.

Akhirnya konser pertama dalam rangkaian Bigbang Alive Galaxy Tour akan segera dimulai di Singapura, sesekali anggota Bigbang mengintip dari balik backstage untuk melihat penonton yang sudah membludak.

Setelah berdoa agar konser berjalan dengan lancar, kelima anggota Bigbang saling menumpukkan telapak tangan mereka di atas telapak tangan anggota lain.

Selaku leader, GD-lah yang pertama kali mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. "Akhirnya kita bisa melakukan tour keliling dunia bersama-sama berlima, setelah sekian lama disibukkan dengan solo karir masing-masing anggota."

"Walaupun banyak masalah menghadang kita, tapi kita tetap bertahan sebagai Bigbang yang utuh," lanjut TOP.

Kali ini Taeyang yang berbicara. "Seperti kata pepatah, 'Semakin tinggi suatu pohon, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpanya.' Asalkan kita saling percaya dan mendukung satu sama lain, aku yakin Bigbang tidak akan hancur."

"Kita juga harus berterima kasih pada para VIP, penggemar yang selalu mendukung kita baik di saat senang maupun sulit," tambah Daesung.

"Dalam tour ini, kita akan membuktikan bahwa… Bigbang is still alive." Seungri mengakhiri kata-kata mereka.

"Bigbang Bigbang fighting!" seru mereka sambil menghempaskan tumpukan tangan mereka ke udara.

"Show time." TOP berkata dengan suara bass-nya yang khas.

Setelah mengambil microphone yang telah disediakan, mereka berlima keluar dari backstage berjalan menuju panggung dengan tata lampu yang gemerlap dan dipenuhi oleh teriakan para penonton.

Panggung yang akan menjadi bukti kalau Bigbang telah kembali.

.

.

I'm falling down till the end as if it's for show, but I'm alive

There's nothing more to lose now, I'm gonna push the past behind and jump out

The image of me falling deep is so beautiful

I'm even more alive at this moment, I'm still alive

.

.

.

END

Risa's Note

Fic ini Risa persembahin buat Mrs. Dong, temen Risa yang seorang VIP. Karena Risa kurang tau seluk-beluk Bigbang, dia ngasih banyak banget bantuan info buat Risa, sampe akhirnya fic ini jadi dan berhasil Risa publish. Jeongmal gomawo chingu~ ({}) *peluk Mrs. Dong* *digampar*

Risa lagi suka banget sama Still Alive-nya Bigbang, walaupun emang rada telat. Awalnya Mrs. Dong nyuruh Risa buat dengerin nih lagu, dan Risa langsung suka pada pendengaran (?) pertama. Risa suka beat dan nadanya, tapi susah banget buat dinyanyiin. Apalagi pas bagian GD sama TOP ngerap, ngomongnya cepet banget kayak pesawat jet (?) -_-

Risa mutusin buat bikin songfiction dari lagu ini dan konsepnya ngebahas masalah-masalah yang pernah menerpa member Bigbang dan mereka pun bangkit dari semua cobaan yang menerjang mereka, kece kan? :P

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Daesung, Seungri, TOP, GD, & Taeyang*


End file.
